


Ain’t It Fun?

by CchickenNugget



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Acerola is confused af, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Gladion is gay and pissed off, Hau is insecure, Lillie is very nervous, M/M, Moon is a huge lesbian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sun is trying his best, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Violence, Way Too Many Tags, and sometimes sun, i edited a lot of the tags and changed some stuff up, just in case anyone is wondering lmao, thanks to gladion and moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CchickenNugget/pseuds/CchickenNugget
Summary: Something is happening in Alola. People are disappearing without a trace, pokemon are acting strange, and Ultra Beasts are appearing left and right. It’s up to Sun, Moon, Hau, Lillie, Gladion, and Acerola to find out what’s happening and how to stop it. Will they find a solution to the strange disasters that keep happening? Or will all of Alola be torn apart bit by bit?





	1. Youth

Moon’s POV

Moon’s heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t believe what she was doing. Her Decidueye (who’s name was Hedwig) carefully put her down at the top step of the Altar of the Moone. Hedwig tilted it’s head at it’s trainer. It was confused. Something had called Moon there. She didn’t know what, but something needed her.

Sun’s POV

Sun carefully stepped through the dark hallway, his Incineroar at his side. He had a gut feeling that he had to be here. The Lake of the Sunne. His footsteps echoed through the hallway as he walked towards the pedestal outside. Something was waiting for him there.

Hau’s POV

Hau ran across the bridge to the Ruins of Conflict. His heartbeat grew louder and louder as he got closer to the ruins where Tapu Koko lived. Poseidon (his Primarina) was confused as to why he was going there at first, but it seemed to understand that it wasn’t a matter of why, but _who_ was pulling him towards the great Tapu’s nest.

Lillie’s POV

Lillie’s legs shook as she entered the Ruins of Hope. Flower, the Venusaur she had received from Professor Oak during her travels in Kanto, looked nervously around the ruins, it’s head turning in all different directions. She didn’t blame it for being scared. She could feel her own heart trying to beat it’s way out of her chest. Something about the ruins where Tapu Fini lived had pulled her towards it, and she was about to find out.

Gladion’s POV

Gladion knew it was stupid. He had done plenty of stupid things in his lifetime, so this wasn’t the first. The grains of sand stung as the pelted him and his pokemon. Silvally hadn’t made a single noise of protest when he told it what he was doing, but instead nodded it’s head knowingly. Gladion knew he and his friend shouldn’t be so close to where Tapu Bulu’s ruins were. But something in the depths of the Haina Desert was calling him, and he had to see what it was.

Acerola’s POV

Acerola had not planned to go to the Ruins of Life today. She had gone to Akala island to see her boyfriend Sun, but he wasn’t there. Her Mimikyu was perched on her shoulder, scanning its surroundings in an attempt to understand what it’s trainer wanted. To be honest, Acerola didn’t even know what she was doing in the ruins. She just had a feeling that the reason she was in Tapu Lele’s nest was important.


	2. Two Birds on a Wire

Moon’s POV

The ground trembled under Moon’s feet. In the distance, she could see a group of Murkrow flying away, their caws echoing in the sky. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She could almost feel her legs moving, the Altar disappearing as she ran away. But she didn’t. Moon stood there as a blinding light cut it’s way through the sky above, and out of it came a blackness that could not be described. Her eyes almost stung as she looked at the way the dark and light clashed, until finally the ball of darkness was dropped onto the stone floor. The light slowly disappeared, but the darkness only grew. Moon tossed a pokeball, and out of it popped a wolf-like creature with white fur and a dark face and claws. Her Absol screeched with surprise as its eyes were exposed to the harsh blackness in front of it.

“I know, bud. Use flash! See if we can identify what it is!”

The white-furred pokemon grumbled but obeyed. Moon squinted as her pokemon illuminated the shadow on the ground. To her surprise, Moon saw an odd, prism-shaped creature. Instead of shying away from Absol’s light, it crept towards it. She watched as three claws emerged from the shadow.

“Absol! Move out of the way!”

Just in time, the dark-type pokemon jumped backwards as the claws cracked the stone floor where it had just been standing. Moon retrieved her Rotom-dex from her bag.

“What is that?!” Her voice cracked.

“N-Necrozzzz-m-ma..!?” The possessed pokedex shook with fear before darting behind it’s trainer.

“It’zzz a-a psychic-type pokemon. It w-wantzz l-light...”

“What am I supposed to do?! Catch it?!”

“P-Probably. It- it may be uzzeful somehow...”

“How could something like _that_ be useful!!!??” Moon cried as she and her pokemon dodged another attack. Before she heard a response, a loud buzzing sound filled her ears. She spun around to find the source, and her heart dropped as she saw a broken pokedex on the ground.

“R-Rotom!” She stumbled up to the buzzing pokedex.

“Absol, use protect!” Absol howled and created a barrier to block Necrozma. Moon gently put her Rotomdex back in her bag.

“Okay... It’s okay.... t-the Professor can fix him... We just - We have to come up with a strategy! It’s a psychic type so... let down the barrier and use Sucker Punch!” Absol grunted. Before the Prism pokemon could even move, the opposition slammed into it. Necrozma groaned and slowly lifted itself off of the ground. It’s body was jet black, and it reflected the sun. It had odd, long legs that didn’t touch the ground, but instead levitated about a foot above it. The creature’s red eye scanned over Moon.

“Light....”

The pitiful growl caught Moon off guard. She didn’t expect it to talk in the first place, more less like that.

“Light...!”

Necrozma was starting at her Z-ring. It was hard to tell what it wanted, but it’s aura and the way it looked at the bracelet only indicated one thing: hunger.

“Grawohhhh!!!” The prism pokemon darted towards Moon without warning, it’s claws outstretched. Before it could reach her, Moon’s Absol tackled Necrozma to the ground.

“Fine! If you want a fight, I’ll give you a fight! Absol, use Swords Dance!” Absol’s claws glowed as it’s attack rose. Necrozma flexed its claws. It suddenly brought both of it’s hands (if they even were hands) in front of it’s face and released a multi-colored beam of light. However, when it hit it’s opponent, the attack didn’t harm Absol in the slightest.

“It must have been a psychic-type move!” Moon shouted. Absol grunted and nodded.

“Great! Now, use Swords Dance again!!” Once again, Absol’s claws glowed. Moon prepared herself to dodge another attack, but none came. Instead, Necrozma closed it’s eyes and breathed heavily.

“...I think it’s recharging! Nice! Okay, use Sucker Punch!” Necrozma’s eyes went wide and it made a feeble attempt to move out of the way, but it was too slow. Absol slammed into it with all of it’s might. Necrozma groaned and fell to the ground.

“Well, Rotom said we should catch it, right?” Absol looked uncertain but nodded slowly.

“... Okay. I-It can’t hurt anyone if we catch it, so...” Moon pulled an ultra ball out of her pocket. She threw it at the prism pokemon. It went inside the ball and shook one, two, three times...

“Yes!” Moon jumped up in the air and pumped her arms. Absol smiled wearily. It picked up the ultra ball with it’s mouth and carried it over to it’s trainer.

“Thanks, bud. You did wonderfully. Get a good rest, you deserve it...” Moon said and returned the wolf-like pokemon to it’s pokeball. She then retrieved her Decidueye’s ball and sent it out.

“Hey, Hedwig... Can you take me to the Professor’s lab? We have a lot to talk about.”

Sun’s POV

Sun stepped up onto the pedestal. His Incineroar was looking around. It seemed fine, but Sun knew it well enough to tell when it was nervous. He grabbed his Rotomdex from his backpack.

“Hey, Rotom! Could you scan the surroundings for me?”

“Zzcaning in progress! Scan complete. I zzzzense life zzzomewhere over there,” It nodded towards the smaller pedestal.

“Thanks, bud! You can go back now if you’d like,” Sun motioned towards his backpack, and Rotom vanished inside of it. No sooner than Rotom had left than something happened. The ground shook under Sun’s feet.

“La-liooonaaaaa!!!!!!”

Sun looked up to find the source of the sound, and he almost yelped with surprise. A huge, white and gold lion stood in front of him, and behind it was a wormhole. Sun had seen something like it in a book he and Acerola found in the library a few weeks ago.

What was it’s name?

“Lioonnaaaaaa!!!”

It was something like Sol...... Solgaleo!

It was a legendary pokemon. Acerola had talked about how it was related to Lunala, and it protected Alola. Why was it here though? At the Lake of the Sunne? Why did it call him here?

“La-Lioonaaa!!!”

Solgaleo lifted one of it’s huge paws, and then slammed it onto the ground. Sun flinched as pieces of the stone ground were flung into the sky.

“Solgaleo, what are you doing?!” Sun didn’t know what to do. He had caught Nebby, but it was tame and knew that Sun didn’t want to hurt it. He wasn’t so sure if Solgaleo was the same.

After the sun pokemon charged towards him and his Incineroar, he could tell that Solgaleo was nothing like how Nebby had been. Nebby was battling for fun, Solgaleo was battling to protect itself.

“Incineroar, use Cross Chop before it hits us!” The wrestler pokemon jumped in front of Solgaleo just in time, and slammed both of it’s arms down on the legendary pokemon’s face. Solgaleo roared and backed up.

“Please Solgaleo, don’t do this! I don’t want to hurt you. I know you’re scared, but I promise I’ll help you if you please stop attacking me!” Sun tried to reason with Solgaleo. He didn’t even know if it understood him, but if it did it didn’t believe him. It’s body became shrouded in light, and it slowly rose into the sky. Suddenly, Solgaleo jumped and charged towards Sun and his pokemon without warning. Sun yelped as Incineroar shoved him out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. A sound like a thunderclap echoed in the sky. Sun had to force his eyes to stay open, and his knees buckled under the pressure he was putting on them to stay standing. Solgaleo jumped back and Incineroar groaned with pain.

“Oh Arceus, Incineroar! Are you alright?!” Sun’s pokemon nodded, but he still wasn’t sure. His Incineroar often hid it’s pain in fear of being seen as weak. Still, Sun had to believe it. He was counting on Incineroar, and he knew it would never let him down.

“Alright, then! Solgaleo, I really don’t want to fight you, but it looks like I have no choice. Incineroar, use Fire Punch!” Incineroar’s fist became cloaked in fire, and it jumped and slammed it’s flaming paw into Solgaleo’s side. The legendary pokemon cried and swung one of it’s massive claws towards Incineroar, forcing it to back away.

“Laaaa- Lioo-“

Solgaleo’s roar was cut off by Incineroar attacking it once again. Sun instinctively grabbed an Ultra Ball out of his pocket and tossed it at the lion-like pokemon. The ball shook three times and then clicked.

“Woo! I’m not sure if catching it was the best idea, but at least it can’t hurt anyone anymore. Great job, Incineroar!” Sun turned to his partner pokemon and gave it a high five, which he instantly regretted.

“Ow!!!” Sun had forgotten that Incineroar’s paw was still burning hot from attacking Solgaleo. The wrestler pokemon quickly realized what it had done, and hugged it’s trainer gently.

“Aw, I’ll be fine! Don’t worry! I’ve had worse injuries, and it’s my fault anyways. I’ll just go to the Professor’s house and ask him what to do. He deals with this stuff all the time, considering it’s his job. I’m fine, really!” Sun tried to calm his pokemon down.

“I need to bring Solgaleo to Professor as well... I wonder if catching it was a good idea or not. I guess we’ll find out, huh? C’mon, let’s go! I’ll race you to Malie City!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long! I worked really hard on this, and I hope you like it!


	3. Ocean Eyes

Hau’s POV

Hau skidded to a halt inside the ruins’ altar. His heart wouldn’t stop racing. Poseidon looked around nervously. It seemed to be waiting for something to happen, and Hau couldn’t tell if it was a good or a bad thing.

“Koooo-Kooooo!!!”

Without warning, a large bolt of lightning struck the statue that rested on top of a small flight of stairs. Surprisingly, the plants and other flammable things around the statue weren’t harmed.

“Kooookoo-Kooooooo!!!!!!”

Currents of electricity flowed around the small room. There was a blinding light coming from the statue, and Hau had to squint his eyes against the harsh light. Almost as suddenly as it had begun, everything stopped. Hau looked around. What in the world was going on? His eyes were still adjusting to the drastic change of colors, but he felt something gently tug on his arm. Poseidon had a terrified expression on its face, and it was using it’s other flipper to point in the direction of a pokemon sitting atop the statue. It was...

Tapu Koko.

“ _Battle_. _Help_. _Now_.”

Hau’s heart stopped. Did it- Did Tapu Koko just talk to him? Why did it want to battle? Who or what needed help? Why now?

But the legendary pokemon did not answer any of his questions. The room once again was flowing with electric currents, and Tapu Koko was not giving Hau any time to prepare. It sent a large bolt of lightning at Poseidon, and he had to act fast.

“Poseidon, return!” Hau’s Primarina was returned to it’s pokeball. But what pokemon should he battle the great Tapu with?

He could send out Flygon, but Tapu Koko was a fairy type and could easily find a way to counter the dragon type pokemon. Crabominable was weak to fairy attacks as well, and Raichu’s electric attacks wouldn’t do much. He could use Komala, but it was still at home. Hau’s only good choice was...

_Espeon_.

“Go, Evie!” The psychic type pokemon appeared in a flash of red and white light. As soon as it laid it’s eyes on Tapu Koko, it froze up for a moment. But the moment passed quickly, and Evie stood strong, it’s tail flicking back and forth. Tapu Koko sent a blast of light pink energy at it, but it dodged the attack and looked expectantly at it’s trainer.

“Okay, use Calm Mind!” Espeon glowed as it’s special attack and defense rose. Tapu Koko sent a large ball of electricity at the psychic pokemon, and it was sent backwards into one of the walls of the room.

“Evie, are you alright?!” Despite the large crack in the stone wall, Evie looked virtually unharmed. It nodded it’s head and glared at Tapu Koko.

“Phew, okay good. Use Calm Mind again!” Evie glowed once again. Tapu Koko looked frustrated, but it knew it couldn’t touch Espeon if it wasn’t faster than it. It bolted around the room, it’s body glowing and it’s speed rising sharply.

“Use Stored Power!” Evie became cloaked in light and sent out a large beam of energy from it’s mouth. The beam exploded off of Tapu Koko and it was sent flying backwards. As the Tapu steadied itself, Hau noticed another, larger crack in the wall where it had landed.

“Evie, we’re gonna have to be more careful... try not to damage the walls any more, okay?” The cat-like pokemon looked confused but slowly nodded. Hau noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Tapu Koko. It was glowing and darting across the small room, narrowly missing the walls as it flew in circles. It then stopped and sent out a large ball of electric energy straight towards Espeon. Hau’s heart dropped.

“Evie, dodge it!” The psychic pokemon made an attempt to jump out of the way of the attack, but it was too late. Evie was sent flying across the room with a squeal, and it made yet another significant crack in one of the walls.

“Evie!!” Hau sprinted over to his pokemon. It slowly got to it’s paws and coughed up a mouthful of dust. It was breathing quite heavily, and didn’t look so well. Hau grabbed Evie’s pokeball from his pocket.

“Evie, you did amazing, but I have to return you. Please get some re-“ Hau was cut off as Evie smacked it’s pokeball out of his hand. It growled and glared at it’s trainer with nothing but determination in its eyes.

“Are you sure? You’re not in the best condition to battle, and I don’t want you to get hurt...” Evie grunted and shook it’s head.

“Okay, if you’re sure... Use Morning Sun!” Espeon was cloaked in a large beam of light as it was slowly healed. Tapu Koko made a strange, bird-like noise and sent a large bolt of lightning at it, but it didn’t seem to do much damage to the psychic pokemon.

“Use Stored Power!!!!” Evie released a large, purple beam of energy from it’s mouth. It shot Tapu Koko back into one of the walls, and to Hau’s despair it left another large crack. It seemed to be getting.... bigger?

_Oh_ _Arceus_.

The room was falling apart.

“Evie, we have to get out of here! Come on!” Espeon grunted and ran towards the entrance. The cracks had spread to the ceiling, and Hau knew the room could crumble in a matter of seconds now.

“Tapu Koko! Please get out of here!! We have to leave!”But the Tapu didn’t budge. It was staring angrily at the ceiling, it’s eyes turning to slits.

“Please! Listen to me! We have to leave!!!!”

The Tapu didn’t move.

Hau looked at his surroundings, silently begging the room to not fall in on him. He reached a hand into his bag to find something, anything to help him.

_An_ _Ultra_ _ball_.

Hau grabbed the ball and threw it at Tapu Koko without a second thought. The legendary pokemon was already quite weak, so he figured it would stay. Hau held his breath as the ball shook three times and clicked. He sprinted to the Ultra Ball and ran as fast as he could out of the room, where Evie was watching. The two left the Tapu’s ruins as quick as they could, and just in time. Hau’s heart sunk as he watched Tapu Koko’s nest crumble in front of his eyes. He’d have to help it rebuild it after he figured out what was going on. What had Tapu Koko meant?

“ _Battle_. _Help_. _Now_.”

_Maybe_ _Professor_ _Kukui_ _would_ _know_...

“C’mon, Evie. We should go talk to the Professor about this. Race ya there!”

Lillie’s POV

Lillie shivered as she entered the small altar in the Ruins of Hope. Flower (Venusaur) followed close behind her, one of it’s vines wrapped around its trainer’s wrist. It was cold in the ruins, but that wasn’t the only reason Lillie was shaking. She was terrified.

“Okay, it’s gonna be okay! It’s just Tapu Fini’s nest..... There’s nothing to be scared of! C’mon, we’ve gotten through worse....” Lillie wasn’t sure if she was trying to calm Flower or herself. Or both.

“Fiiiiinniiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!”

Lillie felt the vine around her wrist tighten. Her heart was beating so loud and fast she could almost hear it. She turned around and saw a small vortex of water surrounding the praying statue atop a set of stairs. The plants around the statue shook as if there was a gust of wind blowing them.

“Fiiinn-niii-nniiiiiiiiii!!!!!!”

Light pink mist suddenly covered the room, and the vortex of water dissipated. Lillie gasped as she saw what took it’s place.

Tapu Fini.

“Help.... Please! Battle......! Explain later...”

“Wh-what?!” Did it just..... talk to her?

“Explain later!! Battle now......” Tapu Fini sent a beam of pink energy at Venusaur. Lillie barely had time to react.

“Dodge it, Flower!” Despite being a rather large (and heavy) pokemon, it jumped out of the way with ease. The pink beam almost hit the wall, but it disappeared into the mist surrounding the room.

“Okay.... it doesn’t seem like we have a choice. Flower, use Sunny Day!” Venusaur roared, and a large beam of light filled the room.

“Fiiii-niiiiiiii!!”

The legendary pokemon sent a blast of boiling water at Flower. The water attack shouldn’t have done much considering Venusaur’s typing and the large beam of sunlight, but Flower toppled over and groaned in pain.

“Flower!” Lillie ran to her pokemon’s side. She saw a large, red burn where the attack had hit.

“Oh arceus, the one time I didn’t bring a full heal... Flower, are you alright?” Flower nodded and steadied itself.

“Okay, good. Use Solar Beam!” The large flower on the frog pokemon’s back glowed as it was charged with sunlight. It only took a moment before the beam of energy was sent at Tapu Fini.

“Fiiiiiiiii!!!!!!”

The tapu tried to dodge, but it was too late. The beam hit it head on, and there was a small explosion on impact. Lillie wasn’t the best trainer yet, but she knew that the super-effective move would do quite a bit of damage.

Lillie tried to see Tapu Fini, but there was a cloud of smoke surrounding it, blocking her view. When the smoke finally cleared, she saw the great tapu lying on it’s side. It wasn’t knocked out, but it was in no shape to battle. It’s eyes were half closed and it stared at her with caution and......understanding? She couldn’t tell.

“Okay, I-I’m not sure what you want, but...” She reached into her bag to grab a poké ball. Lillie pulled out a pink ball and slowly walked towards the tapu.

“It’s a heal ball. Once I catch you, you’ll be back to your full strength. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Lillie nodded and pressed the ball to Tapu Fini’s forehead. The pokemon disappeared in a flash of red, and the ball shook one, two, three times.

She clipped the heal ball to her belt and sighed.

“Thank you so much, Flower. You did amazingly,” Lillie turned and gave her pokemon a hug. It grunted and nuzzled her, almost knocking her over with it’s strength.

She jumped in surprise when her phone started ringing.

“H-Hello??”

“Moon! Wh-What’s up?”

“...The lab? Okay, I have something to talk to you about when I get there. Bye!”

Lillie pocketed her phone and turned to Flower. “I can have Kana bring me back. You get a good rest, okay? You deserve it,” And with that, she returned her pokemon to its ball and exited the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! I’m going on vacation until the 23rd so I might not be able to get any chapters out, but i’ll try my best! I hope you liked this one!!


	4. Coming Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE

Moon’s POV

Moon was in the sky, on her way to Professor Kukui’s lab. She was riding on Hedwig, and the owl pokemon seemed nervous as it glided through the sky. 

“What’s up, girl?” Moon gently patted the back of it’s head. It cooed in response and tensed up even more. 

“Hedwig, what’s wrong? Do you need to take a break? Wha-“ She was cut off as a large hole appeared in the sky, much like the one Necrozma appeared out of. 

_ Wh-what?!! _

A huge, rock-like object flew out of the hole and headed straight towards Moon and Hedwig. 

“Dodge it!!!” Moon yelled, but it was too late. The rock hit Decidueye right on it’s wing, and the owl pokemon began falling from the sky. Moon tried to reach her bag but it fell too, and she and her pokemon plummeted to the ground. 

As she was falling, Moon got a glimpse of the tear in the sky once more. She almost yelled in surprise as she saw what was silhouetted against it. 

There was a giant, dragon-like creature staring at her. It had a large, spiky head with a small torso and a huge, bug-like lower body. It had purple stripes and pink and grey spikes covering it’s body. 

The creature was the last thing Moon saw before she passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short! i haven’t been able to work on it much cuz of life stuff but im getting better at managing my time and hopefully ill be able to update more often! bye for now ❤️


	5. Here Comes a Thought

**Gladion’s POV**

The sandstorm was never ending, and Gladion was just about ready to give up and head back to his motel. The grains of sand felt like tiny bullets, trying to tear his clothes and cut his skin. Gladion’s knees were shaking. It felt like he had been walking for hours, and he still found nothing. It was like he was walking in circles. 

Worst of all, he didn’t even know where he was anymore. He couldn’t find a way out even if he wanted to, and when he tried to send Crobat out to fly away, it cried and refused to go anywhere. He couldn’t really blame it, though. 

Silvally didn’t seem to mind the sand anymore. He had given it a ground memory, so it wouldn’t even feel the storm. 

Gladion sighed. He was SO close to giving up at this point, but there was a feeling in his chest he couldn’t ignore. It was almost like a whisper, encouraging him to keep going. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“What the hell am I doing?”

\---

After what felt like another 20 minutes, Gladion could see something in the distance. His heart was racing faster than ever. 

“Silvally, look!” Silvally immediately perked up when it noticed what it’s trainer was pointing at. It jumped in place and started nudging him towards the structure. 

“Okay, okay!” Gladion ran alongside his pokemon. Well, the fastest he COULD run in the sandstorm. 

When they arrived at the front of the structure, Gladion recognized an angular archway with a small, white triangle above it. There were stripes of red paint at the bottom in a familiar pattern. 

The Ruins of Abundance....

Silvally shifted uncomfortably next to him. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fine. We just gotta take a look inside and see what’s going on,” His pokemon groaned and looked at him with an exasperated expression. 

“I know, I know! But I have this weird feeling that we’re supposed to be here. I know it’s stupid, but we just have to keep going, okay?” There was a softness in his voice that was only there when he talked to his pokemon. Gladion normally kept the same frown and monotone voice around people. He had never been as extroverted or friendly as his sister or her friends. 

Silvally sighed and followed it’s trainer. 

  
  
  


Inside the ruins, Gladion looked around as he tried to shake the sand out of his clothes. 

The stone walls were mostly blank, except for a stripe across the middle that was orange and gold, with triangular shapes on it. The space that separated the wall and the floor Gladion was standing on was a deep gap filled with sand. The stone floor had large, square boulders that Silvally was busy pushing into wide holes, where they slid into place with a loud  _ thud _ .

Once all of the stones were in place, Silvally trotted happily back to Gladion, it’s large tongue hanging out of it’s mouth. 

“Aren’t you just so proud of yourself,” Gladion smiled as he pet the large pokemon. Silvally leaned into him, shifting so that all of it’s weight was resting on him. Gladion stumbled backwards and laughed, “H-Hey! Get off, you fat lump! You’re heavy!!” The large pokemon snorted and backed away, seemingly offended by it’s trainer’s comment. The blond rolled his eyes and began walking towards the main room in the ruins, and his pokemon reluctantly followed.

In the main room, Gladion climbed the stairs to the pedestal that held a statue. It was grey and pretty boring looking, but apparently people would pray to the Tapus in front of it. Gladion moved his hand to touch the figure, but as soon as his Z-Ring hit it, a loud noise filled the room. Gladion jumped back and Silvally tensed up as a green light was emitted from the statue, and a silhouette was standing behind it. Silvally grabbed Gladion by his hood and pulled him backwards, before jumping in front of him and growling at the unknown creature. 

“...It couldn’t be…” Gladion whispered.

As the light began to fade, the silhouette became clearer, and Gladion almost fell backwards with shock.

_ It was Tapu Bulu. _

The legendary pokemon clashed its hooves together, and the sound reverberated across the room. Silvally flinched and tensed even more, looking back at Gladion as if to say  _ “What the hell am I supposed to do?” _

Once again, the Tapu punched it’s hooves together, but this time, a green light erupted from the walls. Through the cracks in the stone, vines and plants began to bloom and emit a sweet smell, and Silvally seemed to become calmer. It took a deep breath and looked at Tapu Bulu with a glint in it’s eyes, and then turned to Gladion with a look of determination.

_ Why is it so calm all of a sudden? _ Gladion wondered.

Then he remembered.

_ Grassy Terrain! _

It was a move he had seen while researching different pokemon. It caused the area around the battle to become filled with plants and flowers, and boosted the power of grass-type moves by 50% - as long as the pokemon using the move was touching the ground. Gladion had heard rumors of it being used as a sort of therapy to calm anxious pokemon, because the scent of the flowers was soothing.

Without warning, Tapu Bulu shot a bright pink ball of light at Silvally. The beast killer jumped back and tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late. Silvally was knocked to the ground and groaned in pain. 

Gladion jumped to help his pokemon stand up. 

“Silvally!! Are you okay?!” It grunted in response and shook the dust out of it’s mane. Silvally had been badly damaged by the attack, but it was still standing and ready to fight.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” The thin boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a reddish-orange disc that resembled a cd. “I guess we have no choice but to battle,” He threw the Memory at his pokemon and watched as Silvally’s eyes, tail and feathers glowed and became the same orange color as the Fire Memory, and yelled, “Use Multi-Attack!!”

The chimera pokemon jumped up and slammed blazing claws into Tapu Bulu, knocking it backwards. The Tapu took a moment to steady itself from the super effective attack, but it was still standing.

“Again!” As Silvally raised it’s claws to attack again, the opposing pokemon tucked in it’s head and was enveloped with a red glow. When the Multi-Attack hit, it seemed to do much less damage than it had the last time.

_ It raised it’s defense? _

Before Silvally had time to react, Tapu Bulu rammed it in the side with such force that it was knocked back and slammed into the ground. There was a moment where everything was silent, but then Silvally groaned and lifted itself onto its feet, it’s legs wobbling. 

Gladion reached to his belt to grab his pokeball, but the chimera pokemon growled and shook it’s head. The blond sighed and shook his head.

“Okay, then… Use Tri-Attack!” Silvally growled as it shot three multi-colored beams of light at the Tapu. Gladion silently prayed to Arceus that it would give it a status condition.

For a moment, it seemed as if the legendary pokemon was fine, just a bit bruised. But as it raised it’s head to attack, small bolts of electricity enveloped it’s body and it grunted. 

“Phew… It’s paralyzed…” Gladion let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright, Silvally! Use Multi-Attack!!” Silvally lunged forward at Tapu Bulu. The Tapu tried to dodge the chimera pokemon’s flaming claws, but the paralysis was too strong and it was stuck in place as the super-effective attack hit it head on. 

Gladion quickly grabbed a premiere ball from his pocket and walked up to the legendary pokemon. It wasn’t knocked out, but there was no way it could battle in the state it was in. 

“Hey… I can catch you and heal you up if you come with me,” Gladion mumbled. The Tapu made no sound of protest and only closed it’s eyes as the white and red ball tapped it’s forehead. It disappeared into the ball with a flash of red light and Gladion watched as the ball shook three times and then clicked. 

Silvally let out a large sigh as it limped over to it’s trainer. Gladion grabbed a pokebean from his pocket and fed it to the beast killer. 

“You did great, Silvally. I can see if I can bribe Crobat into flying me out of here. You don’t have to walk all the way back,” Gladion said as he petted his pokemon. It sighed and nodded as he grabbed it’s pokeball, and returned into the ball. 

Gladion looked down at the premiere ball he had caught Tapu Bulu in and clipped it to his belt. He then called Crobat from it’s ball and flinched when it hissed at him. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. But I need you to get us out of here, alright?” The bat pokemon turned away from him and pouted. 

“I’ll give you extra pokebeans later if you do,” At the mention of pokebeans, Crobat turned it’s head. It groaned and nodded reluctantly. Gladion smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles, and walked towards the entrance of the ruins with his pokemon. 

  
  
  
  


**Acerola’s POV**

  
  


The wind chilled her arms and legs as Acerola walked into the Ruins of Life. Her mimikyu trilled in confusion and amazement, it’s shiny gray cloak flapping in the harsh breeze that blew through the entrance.

“Now,  _ this _ is an interesting place to be, isn’t it?” She muttered, trying to keep her mind off of any doubts or worries creeping up on her. Mimikyu noticed her anxiousness, and slowly floated down next to her, nuzzling her hair.

“Awwe, thanks, Mimi. You’re right. Everything will be fine, we just gotta see what’s goin’ on.”

  
  


Inside the main room, Acerola felt an odd presence in the area. It wasn’t like the ghosts she could always seem to sense at her trial or a graveyard. It felt much more calm and controlled, but despite this it sent a shiver down her spine. 

Acerola dealt with ghosts every day. Nothing about them ever scared her, even when she was very young. She was used to them, and they became a huge part of her life when she took on the role as a trial captain. The presence in the room didn’t scare her because it felt like a ghost, but rather because of how  _ different _ it was from a ghost. 

She took a deep breath.  _ There’s nothing to worry about. You have your pokemon with you, everything will be fine. _

The purple-haired girl tried her best to stop her legs from shaking as she stumbled up the stairway leading to a small statue that many people on Akala Island used to pray. She gently wiped a spot of dust off of the statue, but as soon as her hand touched the cold stone, a light erupted out of the figure, the pink-purple light matching that of her Z-Ring.

Acerola jumped back, her heart racing faster than ever and her knees shaking. Mimikyu floated so that it was in front of her, trying it’s best to protect her from any harm. An odd, familiar clinking noise sounded from behind the bright light, and a silhouette seemed to be coming closer to the trial captain and her pokemon.

As the light faded, Acerola was able to make out what the silhouette was. A small head with turquoise eyes and long, hair-like antennae that stuck out of a pink, snail-like shell was staring at her, it’s head tilted sideways in an unspoken question. 

_ You know what’s happening, don’t you? _

A gasp escaped her mouth, and she stepped back in shock.  _ Tapu Lele?! _ It was..  _ Talking _ to her?!

It continued staring at her in silence, seemingly waiting for her to answer.

“I-I don’t know wh-what you mean,” Acerola mumbled.

_ I think you do… There’s no need to lie. _

As the Island Guardian spoke, it created a bright ball of purple mist in between it’s hands. Mimikyu flinched, thinking it was going to attack, but quickly realized that wasn’t the case. The same mist that Tapu Lele was holding began to spread across the walls and floor of the room.

After setting up the Psychic Terrain, the Tapu proceeded to fire an array of colorful petals at the ghost pokemon, and as they faded into a powdery dust in it’s face, Mimikyu looked around in confusion. 

Acerola could see it’s eyes - well, it’s REAL eyes - spinning in circles. 

_ It’s confused… What move was that?!  _ She thought. 

Tapu Lele giggled in response, almost as if it had read her mind. Acerola felt another chill run down her spine.

“Mimikyu..? You okay?” Mimikyu growled in response, it’s eyes still spinning.

“Well.. Use Swords Dance!” The ghost pokemon seemed to break through it’s confusion for a moment and three glowing, purple swords appeared above it’s head as it sharpened it’s claws beneath the tattered gray costume it always wore.

Tapu Lele tilted it’s head for a moment, then raised it’s arms as a round, moon-like ball appeared above it.

_ “Leee-Leeeee!!!” _

A pink beam of light crashed down onto Mimikyu, making it fall to the ground. The purple-haired girl held her breath as her pokemon wobbled around, trying to pull itself up. She sighed in relief when Mimikyu was able to pick itself up and float back up.

“Alright, Mimikyu, hold on! Use Shadow Sneak!” The disguise pokemon slowly lowered itself to the ground until it was nothing but a shadow. As it was about to attack, the confused pokemon knocked into one of the walls and hurt itself. 

_ Shoot! _

Mimikyu swayed as it tried to keep itself upright, and pulled a small berry out of the side of it’s cloak. The berry was green with yellow stripes and a small stem at the top with a bump at the bottom. As the Aguav berry disappeared into the cloak again, (this time into the pokemon’s mouth), it seemed to heal itself and was able to levitate into the air again. 

“Phew… You okay, Mimi?” Mimikyu trilled happily in response, the head part of it’s costume shaking. It seemed to have snapped out of it’s confusion. 

“Good. Use Swords Dance!” Once again, bright purple swords appeared above it’s head as mimikyu’s attack rose.

Tapu Lele’s eyes began to glow yellow as it charged an attack.

_ “Leeeeeee~ Leeeeeeeeee~” _

Before Acerola or her pokemon could react, multiple waves of light purple energy surrounded Mimikyu’s head. The ghost pokemon cried and wobbled backwards.

“Okay, Mimikyu, try to focus! Use Shadow Sneak!!” Mimikyu shook itself and sunk back into the floor, and then without warning jumped up and tackled the Tapu. The legendary pokemon fell back and cried from the super effective attack, but it still wasn’t knocked out yet. It prepared to throw another bunch of petals at Mimikyu.

“Mimi, dodge!!” The disguise pokemon cried as it avoided each of the petals, and trilled happily as it turned to face it’s trainer.

“Awe, aren’t you just so proud of yourself~? Heheh! We gotta focus, though girl. You can flaunt your victory as much as you want when we’re done,” Mimikyu nodded and turned back to face the Island Guardian with a look of determination.

“Finish it off with Shadow Sneak!” Once again, Mimikyu dived into the floor and attacked Tapu Lele. It fell backwards once again, and this time it stayed down. The mist covering the walls and floor slowly faded, and Tapu Lele looked at Acerola. Even though it didn’t have a mouth, it appeared to be smiling.

_ How fun! But you need to leave. Everything will be explained later…  _

Some part of Acerola’s mind told her to catch it. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the voice that called her here. 

She grabbed a Great Ball from her pocket and lowered it next to the Island Guardian. It only blinked and tilted it’s head in response as she tapped it against the legendary’s pink shell and disappeared in a flash of light. 

The Great Ball shook one, two, three times.

_ Click. _

Acerola picked up the ball and stared at it curiously. Mimikyu floated up next to her and looked over her shoulder at it as well.

The trial captain sighed. “Well, that was- fun? Heheh. It was certainly interesting, wasn’t it, Mimi?” Mimikyu trilled and nodded happily.

“Hm… Let’s see if Sun  _ finally _ showed up. C’mon, girl!” Mimikyu huffed and shook it’s head as if to say  _ He better have a good reason! _ And Acerola laughed once again.

The two exited the Ruins, unaware of the creature that lied shortly ahead.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy  
> i edited a lot of stuff about the chapters and tags lmao  
> i want to try to update more often, and if you’re not a huge fan of the battles there’ll be more of just ‘regular’ story ahead.   
> i really love these characters, and i want to do them justice! im not going to abandon this fic, so dont worry. it might take me a while to get chapters out, but im going to keep updating.   
> i really hope you enjoyed this story so far, and im really excited to keep writing it!   
> thank you so much for all of your support so far ❤️.


	6. What’d I Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today! sorry about that.

_ “...on? Mo… g..t ...up! M..on, ..lea...e…. W..ke...p!” _

_ What happened….  _

_ My head…… it hurts so bad…  _

Moon rubbed her eyes and heard a gasp.

“Moon! You’re okay!!”

_ That voice…  _

“...Lillie?”

The dark-haired girl opened her eyes to see a pale face with long, blonde hair that looked golden in the sunlight.

“Oh my Arceus! We were all so worried!!” Lillie pulled her friend into a tight hug and squealed into her shoulder.

“... We?” Moon mumbled. She was still a bit out of it, and her splitting headache didn’t help.

“Damn, Moonie, I can’t  _ believe _ you don’t even recognize your own best friends…” She heard a voice belonging to her asshole twin behind the blonde girl currently squeezing her guts out.

“Oh, shut up, idiot. You’d probably have a hard time seeing if Lillie’s ponytail was in your face too,” Moon grumbled.

“Ah, sorry!!” Lillie squeaked, freeing Moon of her vice-like grip. As she did, her hand bumped the back of Moon’s head and she felt a spike of pain.

“ _ Ow, shi- _ eh?” The brunette muttered. She reached a hand back to gently feel her head, and found a piece of red-  _ wait, was that supposed to be white? _ \- fabric wrapped around her scalp.

“What happened to my head?” She heard Sun snort and saw Lillie’s worried eyes become even  _ more _ anxious.

“W-well, uhm, I assume you fell, and- Well I wasn’t there when it happened, but I found you on the ground an-and you were bleeding really bad, so I panicked and- uhm, I ripped off a piece of my sleeve and used it to try and st-stop the bleeding…” Lillie rambled as she played with the strings on her hoodie.

“You fell out of the sky and hit your head on a rock,” Sun explained.

_ So  _ **_that’s_ ** _ why I had a headache,  _ Moon realized. Lillie stood up and backed away, giving Moon a chance to look around.

She was sitting in a patch of tall grass. In front of her was a small area surrounded by trees, and, beyond that, a forest. She was leaning against a rock, and, after turning around, saw the blood dripping down it. Directly across from where she was sitting, Moon saw her brother, Sun, seated on a log. Despite his attempt to act calm and cool, she could tell her brother was worried. 

Another thing Moon noticed, was the fact that her bag was missing, along with all of her pokemon. Lillie and Sun seemed to be in the same situation.

“Where the fuck are we? Where are my pokemon?” Moon asked after she finished looking around.

“Dunno,” Sun answered, “I’m just as confused as you are, sis. All I remember was that I was walking with Incineroar away from the Lake of the Sunne, and then- well, there was this HUGE pokemon-creature-thing - It looked like a brick wall? Well, no, it looked like it was  _ made _ of brick walls. Anyways - It was just standing there, staring at me, and before I could react -  _ Boom! _ A wormhole opened underneath me and I fell through. I don’t  _ remember _ dropping my pokeballs, but I guess I did.”

“That was a lot of information for someone who just hit their head on a rock to process,” Moon deadpanned.

“Now, who’s fault is that?” Sun argued.

“Not  _ mine _ ,” Moon snapped.

“Okay, okay. It was no one’s fault, as far as we know. But we  _ do _ know where we were  _ before _ we got here, right?” Lillie tried to prevent any arguments from starting. “Let’s just… tell each other what happened.”

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


“...And thats the last thing I saw before I blacked out,” Moon said.

“How weird…“ Sun muttered, “I caught Solgaleo, you caught- uh, Necrozma? And Lillie caught Tapu Lele. There’s gotta be  _ some _ sort of connection.”

“Yeah,” Lillie responded, “And I- …. I think that the creatures we all stumbled upon before we came here w-were…  _ Ultra beasts. _ A-at least, the one that stopped  _ me _ was. It was  _ Nihilego. _ ” Her voice shook as bad memories came flooding back.

“I feel like I  _ should  _ be surprised, but after everything that’s happened today, I don’t have the energy,” Moon sighed, her head still throbbing with pain.

“Honestly, I’m still convinced it was all a-” Sun stopped mid-sentence.

“Do… Do you guys hear that?”

“H-Hear what?” Lillie looked around, confused.

“I swear, I can hear someone yelling, like-”

**_“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-”_ **

**_Smack!_ **

“HAU?!?!” Lillie screamed.

“HOLY FUCK!!” Moon shouted, totally awake now.

“Urgh…” Hau groaned, lifting his face off of the ground. His nose was bleeding tremendously, and there was no questioning why. He had fallen (most likely from a wormhole, considering the pattern of it happening to the others) from the sky, and faceplanted into the ground.

“WHAT THE HELL?! Dude, are you okay?” Sun scrambled to help his friend up.

“Yup, just fell from like 20 feet in the air, no big deal,” Hau replied sarcastically, his voice shaking as he winced in pain.

“Wait a minute… you have your bag!” Sun exclaimed. 

“ _ That’s  _ what you’re most concerned about?” Hau muttered, trying to stop his nose from bleeding with his shirt. 

“Nonononono, just lemme see it,” Sun reached for Hau’s backpack and opened it up. It only took him a moment to spot what he needed, and he snatched it out of the bag and opened it. 

“You keep a first-aid kit in your bag?” Moon snorted. “What a nerd.”

_ “Moon…” _ Lillie sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

Hau blinked in surprise. “Oh! I forgot I had that in there,” He said, ignoring Moon’s snarky comment. 

“Dude, how are you so calm and happy when you  _ literally just faceplanted  _ into the ground…” Sun muttered as he 

“Well i’m definitely not  _ happy  _ about it, but being sad isn’t gonna help. Besides, I’ve been through worse. One time Raichu accidentally zapped me so hard that I passed out for two days.”

_ “You’re fucking insane,”  _ Moon laughed.

Hau looked around, only  _ now  _ noticing the odd situation they were all in. 

“...Where are we? What happened, I-“ Sun put a hand over his mouth. 

“Shut the hell up while I try to stop you from bleeding so much and we can explain everything later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we get an f in the chat for moon and hau


End file.
